


A Place to Rest

by MAngel05



Series: Miscellaneous Yona Stories [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Friends reunited, Lost Love, Lost friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: Yona is so tired of everything that's happened, but with her more recent dreams she's lost ever more sleep than ever before. She just wants to go home, but to do so would cause conflict. Returning to the capital for a festival, Yona finds herself separated from her friends and runs into someone she would rather not have.





	

_Violet eyes closed as a splatter of blood and the sound of metal through flesh echoed into the night. Hak, her precious friend and the man she didn't want to be harmed fell onto the ground as the sword that pierced his heart was pulled from his body. Yona felt her heart stop for a moment as tears fell from her eyes in streaks down her cheeks. She screamed her pain into the night as the figure of the person she most cared for appeared to die before her feet. His killer's form was dark and menacing. A pale face stared at her. She did not know this person. As his sword came down to end her life as well, she gave a heart wrenching scream._

Yona suddenly sat up with a gasp from her sleep mat. Next to her Yun slept uninterrupted as Ao gave a tiny squeak from her pillow as sleep continued for the two. That dream was the same one that had haunted her nights since she'd turned eighteen last month. She crept out of her tent and slowly made her way over to the half asleep figure that was Hak. She loved him and knew that he loved her as well. He had finally told her so in a way that she couldn't misinterpret. She looked around their camp and saw Shin-ah, with his mask off, sleeping on the ground next to Zeno who had his arms and legs stretched out and was snoring quite loudly. Off to the side next to her tent were Jae-ha and Kija who slept back to back upright. She smiled at the two. Kija's hair was now as long as Jae-ha's had been when he had first joined them two years ago while Jae-ha's was nearing his rear which gained comments from Hak on most days.

Turning she sat down near the dying fire embers her mind returning to her dreams. She was being haunted by death in the moments that should've been restful for her. She never got anymore than an hour or two sleep. She wanted somebody to talk to but she didn't want to bother her friends with such a stupid thing. Tomorrow or later that day, they'd be in Kuuto, the capital of Kouka. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. There was a festival occurring and Zeno seemed adamant at seeing it. So they were going.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

 

When morning arrived things happened like they always did. Yun made breakfast, Jae-ha and Kija packed the tent, Zeno helped Yun, Shin-ah and Hak hunted down their breakfast which Yun cooked and Yona got ready for the day. Her eyes were tired and she felt so exhausted that it hurt in her bones. After they ate, they made their way to the main road where they met up with a merchant train. When they came to the capital there were banners and decorations hanging from the city walls and throughout the city. The festival was to celebrate the years of peace and prosperity that had come in the last two years.

_The people seem happy._ She observed as she passed citizens of the city and local merchants. She smiled tiredly. _I'm happy for that._ She sighed. She found her legs feeling wobbly and almost fell as somebody bumped into her. The crowds were thick and as she regained her bearings she found that she'd gotten separated from the others. Her hearts caught in her throat as fear creeped up her spine. Her dreams returning to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head and quickly pushed herself through the people. Knowing Yun like she did, he wouldn't pass up a chance like this to set up a stand to sell his herbs in the market.

Her feet moved her onward towards her destination when she found her eyes widen as she spotted somebody she knew. Su-won. His golden hair was tied back at the base of his neck. His hair long and curly as always. Bright blue eyes staring at the object in his hands. A red and blue gem bracelet. He lifted his head and was about to turn towards her when she quickly ducked into an alleyway. Though she no longer had romantic feelings towards her cousin she still felt weird about being near him because of what he'd done on her sixteenth birthday.

_I'm so tired of running from him._ She thought. _I've forgiven him, though Hak hasn't. My friend's, they'd never forgive me for giving him my forgiveness or wanting to repair our relationship as cousins._ She looked up at the sky from between the buildings. _I want to stop moving. I just want to rest._ She felt her legs give out from under her and she slid down the building wall to the ground. Her eyes were barely open when she saw the hem of the silken blue kimono that her cousin had been wearing. Her eyes closed as soft hands touched her cheek.

"Yona." Her name being spoken by the oh so familiar voice of Su-won.

Violet eyes met blue ones. For a moment the two cousins looked at one another. "Su-won." She spoke his name so softly it was almost inconceivable that he heard it.

A soft smile graced his lips. "You've come home." He said as he pulled her into his arms. "Please stay." He whispered into her crimson red hair.

Yona sighed softly as she leaned into his arms. "You know I can't." She said quietly. Her body was so tired as she sat there in his arms.

His arms tightened around her as his eyes closed. "I know." He whispered. "I miss you." He said as the silence stretched between them. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of my actions, but I had to do it."

"I know you believe that." She said sadly. "I have already forgiven you." As she said that she felt him stiffen slightly before his hand moved from her back to her head as he began to pet her hair as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Thank-you." He whispered in her ear.

"Hak won't though." She said pulling away from him slightly. What she saw in his eyes made her stop from moving from him.

Sadness etched his features. "I know." He said without looking from her eyes. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm prepared to go against him if I must."

"Don't." She said as her eyes began to plead with him.

He pulled back slightly and realized the emotions she held in her eyes were the same she once held for him only. He smiled lightly. "I might not have a choice." He pulled her head back to his chest. "I want you home." His arms tightened around her.

"I want to come home, but not if it'll cause conflict." She said softly. She pushed her hair back out of her eyes. "I'm just so tired." She admitted to him.

"So am I." He admitted to her. "But there is still so much that needs to be done." He looked down at her, his eyes filling with love towards this strong woman. Slipping his hand into hers he placed something there before pulling his hand away. "Go to Fuuga, marry and have children. I will not be marrying anybody until I step down once what I need to do is completed, then you can take the reigns of the country." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling away and standing. Looking over his shoulder he looked at her once more. "You know my plans now." He smiled. "Be happy Yona." with those parting words he stepped out into the crowds and left Yona alone in the alley.

Yona was alone for only a moment, but his words repeated in her head. Be happy Yona. A single tear went down her cheek as she closed her eyes for a moment. When she felt someone touch her cheek again and stop the tear from falling from her face she found herself starring into the eyes of the man she loved. _Hak._

"Princess-" his worried voice was interrupted as she flung herself into his arms.

"Hak." She said his name as more tears began to fill her eyes.

He looked behind him and saw her warriors looking around the alley to ensure nobody bothered their mistress. Turning back to her, he looked to see if she had any injuries. In her hand though was a parchment. Taking it he saw it was addressed to him.

_Hak,_

_I know forgiveness is not something you will ever give to me. I am not going to ask for it; instead I ask that you take Yona to Fuuga, marry her like you and I both know you want to and give her a life of peace amongst your tribe. I will finish soon and once I have finish what I must do, I plan to give her control._

_So go home where it is safe. Let her rest. You will not be pursued by any of my people. You and your companions can rest easy. I swear._

_Su-won / King of Kouka_

The royal seal graced the parchment and it took Hak a moment to realize that Su-won had been here, that the Princess could've been harmed, that instead of finding her alive, she could've been dead. His body trembled at these thoughts.

Yona saw the slight tremble in his hands and took them on her own. "Hak." She said his name breaking the emotional rollar coaster he'd been on over the last few moments. Turmoil was evident in his eyes as he looked at her. She reached up and touched his cheeks with both hands. She felt the eyes of her warriors on her, but ignored them. She pulled her face close to hers and leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling away she spoke. "I want to go to Fuuga." She said this with love in her voice. "I want to go home."

She saw his eyes shake with his pent up emotions. He didn't speak for a full moment. He seemed frozen.

There was a snicker. "I think Yona dear broke our dear Hak." She heard Jae-ha state.

She ignored his words because in the next second she found herself pulled into Hak's arms and his lips covering hers. It was better than her small kiss. This one was filled with love, lust and longing....such deep longing. When he pulled away they both were a little flushed and gasping for air.

"I will take you home," he smirked. "But on one condition." She tipped her head to the side, a sign for him to continue.

* * *

 

Years passed since the day in the alley. Peace reigned over Kouka and it's people. The druglords stayed out of the water tribe and stayed far away from Kouka itself. The fire tribe's drought ended as the rains came back in full force, fields grew tall, barren trees bore fruits again, dry dusty barren land gave way to lush greenery, meadows and fields full of life. The wildlife came back, from bucks and rabbits to brightly colors birds who hadn't been in the fire tribe in several decades. The earth tribe hit a vein of gold in their mines that was so large it would be several generations before it dried up. Human trafficking was no more. Slavers were heavily punished and Kai was forced to returned enslaved Koukains unless they wanted to go against the Koukain King; which they did not. The sky tribe was ready as always for whatever came their way. Whatever orders their king gave them, they would enact to the best of their ability. As for the wind tribe, things continued as they had for thousands of years. The people were easy going, the land was fruitful and the cities were at peace with their neighbors. However unlike the other tribes the wind tribe held a secret that was only known by one outsider. Outside the city of Fuuga in a green and fruitful field that was surround by mountains to the north and west and thick overgrown trees to the east and south sat a single large manor with a single cherry tree next to it. There lived the biggest secret in the wind tribe if not the entire country.

Laughter could be heard from the back and if one was to look to see what was there they'd find a laughing red haired woman with a little boy in her arms as a man with dark raven hair came running after her. Princess Yona had found her happiness in the end. With her son in her arms laughing at his mother's antics as she tried and failed to outrun his father, who grabbed them both and fell to the grown laughing. Both adults smiling at each other with pure happiness running through them. As they were about to kiss even though their son protested they were interrupted as the presence of one of their friends made themselves know.

Leaning against his spear stood the green haired man known as Jae-ha, next to him was the ever quiet Shin-ah who no longer wore his mask. Instead his hair had grown out passed his shoulders and was tied by a single ribbon. His golden eyes danced with glee at seeing his mistress happy. Nearby the golden haired forever young Zeno could be heard arguing with the still ever present Yun about what would be good with that night's dinner. Tagging behind them was the unusually quiet Kija who only wore a smile upon his face.

"We have a guest." Jae-ha stated as he pointed to the front of the property behind his back.

Hak stood up from the ground and helped Yona do the same. The two made their way to the front of their home. Shin-ah snagging their wayward son from following them. The boy frowning at the Seiryuu, but one look from those golden eyes quieted the him instantly.

As Hak and Yona came to the front of their home they both came to a pause at the side of their home. There standing on the brick pathway that led up to the front of the wraparound porch stood Su-won. His light tan cloak wrapped around his silken common kimono as his hair was tied back into a high bun on top of his head. He turned towards them, his tired eyes met their questioning ones.

He sighed and bowed his head. "I am glad I finally found you." He said this with a heaviness in his voice.

"What do you want?" Hak practically growled out.

"You sequestered yourselves away, so I can imagine you don't know what's going on." Su-won stated. "The country is at peace. Peace with itself and it's neighboring countries." He sighed. "It's taken me ten years, but I've accomplished what I set out to do." He approached them. "I am stepping down as Kouka's ruler. I am ready to face judgement that I've escaped for the last decade. Yona must take control now."

Hak rushed forward and took ahold of Su-won's clothes and readied himself to punch him, Su-won prepared himself for the punch. Only to stumble forward slightly. "You think you'll escape with just a punch?" Hak whispered in his ear before pulling Su-won closer. "You deserve death for every tear she shed in those first few hours. For the blank look she held in those first few days. For the pain and suffering she went through. For the fact she had to learn to use a sword to survive and a bow to hunt for her food. You should pay for the days she went hungry; while you did not." Su-won felt shame hit him hard. Hak let him go suddenly which made him fall to his knees. "But I can't seem to bring myself to kill you, because if I did; it'd make her cry."

Su-won looked up at Hak; instead of seeing hate, he saw something else. _Forgiveness perhaps?_

Yona approached her cousin and husband. She took Hak's hand in her own. "We don't want you to hurt any long Su-won. We both have forgiven you in our own way." She took his hand in her free one. "So while I take over for you, I want you to do something for yourself. Find a way to forgive yourself and once you have, find somebody to love and share their life with yours."

Su-won stood up and hugged Yona tightly to his body. "Thank-you. Both of you." He shook Hak's hand before turning and leaving the two.

Yona looked away from her cousin's retreating form. "So when did you forgive him?" She asked.

Hak smirked. "The night you became my wife." He replied loving how her cheeks flushed. "Beside just because I forgave him doesn't mean I can't hate his guts."

"Hak." She sighed.

Hak nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "You are my wife. My world." He kissed her lips. "My Queen."

So with those last words Yona found her world once again turned upside-down and returned to Hiryuu Castle with her son and husband. Her warriors came with her, as Su-won exiled himself from the court. Yona became the first Empress to rule as Hak refused to be called King. The neighboring countries tried to make a move but were quickly stopped by one tribe or another.

* * *

 

As the years went by Yona became older and with it came wisdom from age. She and her husband had another child, a daughter with violet eyes but dark curls like her father's. Their son became wise from listening to his mother's tales, taking advice from both his father and the wind elder. The dragon warriors stayed with their Queen and when rebellion would rise, and it did often, they'd be the ones who would force the rebellions down. Queen Yona and her warriors were well known throughout the country, nobody wanted to go against the Queen's dragons.

In Yona's fortieth year of ruling she found her sight beginning to go. Hak still stood next to her and her warriors were there for her; however it was soon time to close the door on her story and she knew this, as did her friends. So as she sat on the porch overlooking the koi pond in the garden beside her and Hak's chambers she felt a hand slide onto her shoulder. It took her only a moment to realize it wasn't Hak's. Turning her head she saw the old wrinkled face that was cupped by long silvery locks that was pinned back with the familiar family golden tie. "Su-won." Her voice was feeble.

"I had to come." He said sadly. His voice was as weak and feeble as her own. He helped he stand when she lifted a weak hand to get help from him. He helped her walk slowly over to the large bed in the center of the room.

Soon after they had sat down the door near them closed. The bed dipped on her other side as she felt Hak's hand slip into her other hand. He sighed as he found a comfortable place, his own silvery grey hair was pushed back by his other hand. "Did you find forgiveness?" He asked Su-won having seen the man next to his beloved wife.

"Eventually." He said solemnly. "I had a wife too. A daughter as well."

"How long have they been dead?" Hak asked, sadness in his voice.

"Wife died a decade ago." He felt sadness swell up at the memory. "My daughter, a week ago." He looked up at the rafters. "I'm a grandfather now." His voice grew weak.

"So are we." Yona mumbled tiredly. "Twin girls from our son."

Hak chuckled. "He's in for some trouble." He stated as he began to relax.

"He's strong, like his parents." Su-won stated. "He'll do fine."

"Hm." Yona said as she leaned back against the pillows. "Will you both stay?"

"As long as you need us." Hak responded as he to laid back.

A moment later Su-won found himself joining them. He sighed as he felt his body relax. "I'm tired." He admitted.

"Stay." Hak said firmly.

"Just..for...a moment." Su-won mumbled as sleep slowly overtook his senses. His fingers were still threaded through Yona's as he slept as her were threaded through both his and Hak's.

Several minutes later silence fell in the room. A moment later four simultaneous cries could be heard across the palace as the four dragons felt their mistress' spirit leave her body. Seconds later the pounding a feet was heard throughout Hiryuu Castle as four people went running. The once quiet room was suddenly filled with crying as the door opened to find the once three friends in a forever sleep.

Zeno fell to his knees at Yona's feet. He'd known this would happen soon but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. It felt as if his soul was breaking, it hurt worse than it had with Hiryuu. Kija was leaning against Jae-ha crying against his shoulder as the green haired man hid his face in his arm, though his shaking shoulders revealed that he too was crying. Shin-ah pulled his mask out from inside his cloak and hid his face once more as he cried.

And as the time for the second reincarnation of Hiryuu came to an end three friends turned enemies finally came together in the end as friends once more. The three souls that made them up twirled around one another with glee at being released from their earthly forms and made their way back to the cycle of reincarnation. A silent plea being said by one to be reborn with the other two so that their lives would once again be intertwined. The Kami in charge of the cycle smiled as she watched Hiryuu's soul return to her with the other two following quickly behind. Plucking them from the cycle of reincarnation, she smiled as she place the three together in a small pool away from the rest. "Let's wait awhile little ones." She said for she could feel the pain the three had brought on each other was still etched in their souls and it needed to be washed away before they could return. The Kami turned and watched the four dragon warriors and smiled sadly at them. "And so the cycle continues." She turned away from the scene and went about her business.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This story actually caused me to cry. I've never cried while writing a story. It was just very sad to me. I do, however, hope everyone else enjoyed this one-shot story. No picture inspired this one sadly.


End file.
